Death and Love
by Death Stopper
Summary: Why does death happen to bring love? A team loses a member but then love grows between the remaining members. KibaXHina


Tears fell out of his eyes as he looked at the fallen shinobi. The moon was now covered in clouds and it started to rain. The mission had gone from good to bad in a matter of seconds. The mission was to gather information of the hidden mist village since rumors spread that they wanted to destroy Konoha. The hidden sand village and the hidden leaf village had become very close allies. Ten years passed since Sasuke was killed along with Orochimaru but that cost the hidden leaf village its entire power. This mission was a 3 man cell mission. The party members consisted of Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba. The hidden mist village had a group of Anbu surrounding their village. Hinata was able to sense them. Kiba had been able to protect himself and Hinata from the attacks but when he looked at Shino blood came out of his mouth as he fell backwards onto the floor. Out of rage without any thoughts came to him he attacked. As he passed through each one fell. Each one had died from a different but still lethal attack. A soon as he finished he fell on his knees. Hinata froze and looked at him as tears fell from her eyes. She slowly walked towards him and put her hands on his shoulders. He placed his hands on top of hers. They were right; the hidden mist village was planning to attack Konoha. Kiba and Hinata had completed their mission and had to go home. Kiba carried the body of their fallen comrade as they headed towards Konoha. They went none stop until they reached their village. They reported their outcome to the Hokage. They had one more task. They had to go to Shino's father and give him the body of his beloved son.

The rain had not stopped since Shino had died. They knocked on the door. As they entered they placed the body on the floor and told the Aburame clan of what happened. Shino's mother fell on her knees and cried over his body. The mighty father looked over the corpse of his son as he thought it was his fault and began to cry. Everyone was silent for an hour until Shino's father looked at Kiba. He went to a room. A while later he came out fully dressed in his shinobi outfit and a backpack. He walked towards the door. Kiba blocked Shino's father and said "No need to go to them since they are assembling their troops for war. The mission was to discover if the Mizukage was planning to attack Konoha." He raised his head and nodded. "When they come I will be prepared and I will not hesitate to kill any of them. If anyone tries to stop me they will be hurt." He said as he walked towards his wife. Kiba and Hinata turned around and waved goodbye. They both walked slowly outside as the rained poured all over them. They were about to depart since their houses were in different directions. They stopped as their backs faced each other. They turned around at the same time. Hinata walked towards Kiba and broke into tears as Kiba hugged her. She cried on his shoulder for about 5 minutes. He looked into the darkness as his eyes were filled in tears. His tears came out and landed of her face. She looked up. She knew that Kiba was crying since his tears were warmer that any rain drop. Eventually they stopped crying and face each other. She opened her mouth to say something but he kissed her lips. She slowly closed her eyes and kissed him back. Slowly their tongues touched. Kiba broke it and smiled at her. She smiled back. They turned around and walked towards their houses.

The next day was dark. The sun was covered in clouds. The air was filled with sorrow. Kiba and Hinata had a meeting with all the ninjas of the village including the Hokage. The meeting was about preparations and how they could counter attack the invasion that was yet to come. After the meeting Kiba went with Akamaru to train. Kiba had mastered all of the jutsus their clan had and was perfecting the ones he invented. Hours passed as they trained. Hinata had no idea what Kiba was doing since he left without a word so she went to train herself. She had mastered 10 different stances and perfected her ultimate defense. She now had to master the third level of the Byakugan. Level one of the Byakugan is how any person of the Hyuuga clan starts off. For someone to reach their second level they must be in a situation where there life is at stake. Their eyes start to close as their senses sharpen. For someone to achieve the third level of the Byakugan they were to kill a group of enemies' single handedly using the second level of the Byakugan. The third level of the Byakugan made the user more powerful than before. Chakra covered their body and molded around their palms to make lethal blades. Even though the third level makes the user more powerful it slowly deteriorates the eyesight of the user. The third level is very rare and only the strongest and purest soul can attain it.

Months passed as they became stronger and deadlier than before. Before long they both became ANBU members. As they went together on missions they began to grow emotions for each other. Eventually they started getting closer and closer. Their missions became harder and harder. Their loved prevailed as they were to be demoted because of their feelings.

After a mission they couldn't resist each other. Kiba grabbed her hand and stopped. She turned around but when she saw Kiba their lips were already touching. She kissed back as he grabbed her ass. He slammed her against a tree as he kissed her neck. She moaned and then pushed back. She slowly took his clothes off until he was left with naked. He then kissed her neck and took her shirt off. He stopped kissing her but looked at her body. He pushed her pants down as his face followed it down. Her shirt and pant softly landed on the floor as their bodies followed it down. He bit of her braw and kissed her chest. A small moan came out of her mouth as he sucked on her nipple. He then looked kissed her in the lips. They kept kissing deeply as their tongues cleaned each others mouth. He then lowered her underwear. He kissed her vagina softly as she squeezed her chest. She then moaned. He stopped and looked at her eye to eye. She kissed him. She then pushed him as his eyes faced the sky. His eyes then popped out and slowly closed. A pleasure so great not even he could resist it. She then put his dick through her vagina and pushed. He opened his mouth and laid his head back. She then moved faster and faster. He quickly turned her and he finished on top. He then stood up and took her with him. He grabbed her legs. She placed her legs on his lower back and her arms around his neck as she screamed with pleasure. He pushed her against the tree and she kept moaning. He was then about to release his sperm in to her vagina but she placed his dick on his mouth. Sperm poured all over her mouth. After a while they stopped and they were both soaked in sweat.

Time passed as they lay on the floor looking at the sky. The sun was setting as Kiba kissed her forehead and smiled. She placed her head on his chest as they both looked at the sunset ignoring all their problems. They both smiled as they the face of Aburame Shino appeared on the horizon. He seemed as happy as ever as he disappeared.


End file.
